Messy Misty
by 517wiiface
Summary: Daisy, Violet and Lilly have a messy suprise for Misty! This oughta be exciting just click and read!
1. Chapter 1

517wiiface: Well, it's time for another story. It will be messy, funny, and awesome!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

One day in Cerulean, the gym gave away another Cascade badge. A girl named Misty was talking to her three older sisters Violet, Daisy, and Lilly.

Daisy: Like, Misty, we have an order coming in today.

Misty: Let me guess, I have to take care of it.

Lilly: Like, yeah!

Violet: We'll be back in half an hour!

Daisy, Violet, and Lilly: See ya!

"(Those three ought to be lucky to have me as a sister)," Misty thought as her three sisters left.

(Ten minutes later)

Delivery guy: Delivery for a Waterflower?

Misty: That's me.

Misty signs pad and the delivery guy comes back with a assortment of tubs, buckets, and a small inflatable pool.

Misty: Thank you.

Delivery Guy: No prob.

"(Why did they order all this stuff?)," Misty thought as she lifted an eyebrow.

(15 minutes later)

Violet: Like, we're home, little sis'!

Lilly: Did we get our order?

Misty: It's right over there.

Daisy: Hooray! Now Misty, we need you to, like, go in your room, we have a surprise for you.

Misty looked at what they brought. There was pie tins with crusts in them. There was also green food coloring, applesauce, whipped cream, custard, chocolate, white chocolate, vanilla pudding, and cherries.

When Misty was in her room, Daisy trio started putting the whipped cream, custard, in some of the pie tins. Violet melts the chocolate and white chocolate, let them both cool for five minutes and put it in the rest of the pie tins. Daisy tops off all off the pies with cherries. Lilly pumps up the small pool, put a chair in the center of it and put old newspaper around the pool. The trio then mix the vanilla pudding, green food coloring, and applesauce together in the tubs and buckets. Finallly, Daisy takes a big, empty trash bag, cuts a hole in the center and calls Misty.

Daisy: Misty, you can, like, come out now!

Misty: It's about time.

Violet grabs Misty, sits her in the chair, takes the band out of her hair to let it down to her shoulders, and puts Misty's head through the cut-out trash bag that's now covering her whole body except her head. Misty's three sister had her right where they wanted her.

Lilly: Let's give her a makeover!

Daisy grabs a pie of whipped cream and pies Misty in the face with it.

* * *

517wiiface: The real fun begins next chapter, so don't miss it!!! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

517wiiface: It's time for the next part of Misty's humiliation! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

Misty's face was covered in whipped cream and some of the crust. She was in shock as Daisy took the cherry that fell off, puts it on her nose, and took a picture.

Daisy: Our lil' sis', is like, becoming "Messy Misty"!

Misty's three sisters squealed as Misty fumed. Then Violet took some rope and tied Misty's arms and legs to the chair so she couldn't escape.

Misty: So you're making a scrapbook out of all of this!

Violet: That's right, Misty! Oops, "Messy Misty"!

Lilly takes a chocolate pie and puts it in Misty's face. Misty screamed as the chocolate trickled down her face. Then Violet grabs the camera and takes another photo.

Misty: STOP IT, FOOLS!!!!!

They ignore the screaming as Violet grabs a custard pie and not only gets Misty in the face, but on some of the hair too. Lilly takes a photo as the custard and the crusts laid all over her hair and face.

Misty: Yuck! I've never been this dirty!

Daisy takes a pie of white chocolate and pies her on the head. Violet takes yet another photo.

Daisy: You're our little sis' and we're just giving you a messy makeover.

Misty: I hate this so far.

Lilly: It's about to get even worse!

Lilly takes one of the buckets of the green mixture and dumps it on Misty's head. The small pool, however, prevented a serious mess. Daisy takes a photo with her own camera.

Misty: How many pies are left?

Daisy: Seventy-one.

Misty: How many buckets of that green stuff are left.

Violet: There are also tubs too! Anyways, fourteen buckets left and six tubs left.

Misty: Crud.

Violet and Lilly takes two pies this time and get three sides of her head to make a pie sandwich. Lilly got one in the face and right side of the head, Violet, got another in the face and on her left side of her head. Daisy takes a photo during the hits.

Daisy: So cute!

Lilly: Got my camera ready!

Daisy takes two more pies, gets another one in Misty's face and the other on top of her head. Lilly takes a photo afterwards as the crusts and the fillings from the pies trickled down her head.

Violet: Here comes the green stuff!

Misty: Not again.

Violet takes a tub this time and pours more of the green mixture on Misty's head as Daisy takes more pics for the scrapbook.

Misty: (fuming) Don't you have enough photos?

Daisy: (grabs a pie) Not yet!

Then Daisy smacks her in the face with the pie as Violet takes another photo.

Lilly: My turn!

Lilly takes another pie and gets the back of her head. Daisy takes the next photo.

* * *

517wiiface: Well, well. We've reached the end of another chapter. Well, time to sign this chapter off.

517wiiface: SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOU L8888888888RRR!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

517wiiface: HAHA!!! This is funny so far!! So again I don't own Pokémon, so please, be supportive.

This is only my second story and I've been very careful to make this a funny family story. And yes, I know it may be cruddy so far to some of you.

* * *

Misty: Ewwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!

Violet: (laughing) This is so fun!!!!

Then Violet hits her with another pie. And Lilly takes a picture.

Daisy: It just gets better and better!!!

Then Daisy pies Misty on the hair again. Violet takes a picture.

Misty: Well, it is a little tasty.

Lilly: It is tasty!

Lilly then takes a pie and puts it on Misty's head with the tin as Daisy takes yet another picture.

Daisy: What a nice hat!

Violet: Time for more mixture!

Violet takes the tin off her little sister's head and pour some more of the green mixture on Misty's head and face as Lilly takes more photos.

Misty: (shaking her head) I'm so gonna get you for this.

Daisy: Whatever. Team attack on Misty!!!!!

Misty: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT???????!!!!!!!

Daisy, Violet, and Lilly take two pies each and pie her all over hear face and head. Daisy takes the picture afterwards.

Misty: Oh, come on!!!!!!!!!!!!

She was speaking under the pies and green mixture.

Lilly: Well, she asked for it!

Misty: Oh no.

The trio each take two more pies and hit her again as Violet takes the picture this time.

Daisy: She, like, needs more of that green stuff!

Then they each take a bucket and dump the mixture inside all over her head as Lilly takes another pic.

Misty: Well, I've never been so messy!

Lilly: So true!

Lilly takes a custard pie and gets Misty on the back of her head and she takes a picture again.

Misty: I'll hire a lawyer! I will get revenge!!!

Lilly: You're, like, way too young for that stuff.

Daisy and Violet each take one pie and get Misty's front and back of her head. Lilly takes the picture yet again.

Daisy: Just think of it as a beauty treatment!

Misty: It better be.

Lilly takes two pies and makes yet another pie sandwich on Misty's head as Violet takes the photo this time. Lilly then tries to push some of the crusts in her mouth.

Misty: Well, it does taste good.

Lilly: That's right!

Violet: It will pay off in a few moments!

Violet takes a tub of the green mixture and pours it on Misty's head as Daisy takes another picture.

Daisy: It actually looks quite good on you, Misty. (smiles)

Misty: Does it really?

Daisy: Of course.

Daisy takes two more pies and gets Misty in the face and on the head as Violet takes more picture.

Daisy: Now it looks even better!

Misty: Oh, really?

Daisy: Time for more team attack!!!

Misty: Not again.

Daisy: By the way, how many more of these can you take?

Misty: How many pies are left?

Violet: Forty.

Misty: Four then.

Daisy: Ok then.

The trio take two pies each and pie Misty all over her head as Daisy takes the pic afterwards.

Violet: Ready for more green stuff?

Misty: As ready as I'll ever be.

Each of the sisters take a bucket and dumps some mixture on Misty.

* * *

517wiiface: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD THAT WAS SO CUTE AND FUNNY!!!! Well anyway, there's only two chapters left. How will it all go down? FROM TEXAS EVERYONE, SEE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

517wiiface: Well, it's time for more fun!!!! I don't own Pokémon as always, so please, ENJOY!!!!

* * *

Misty: I hope you'll clean me up afterwards.

Lilly: We will!

Lilly takes another pie, grabs the back of Misty's head, and shoves the pie in her face as Violet takes a picture.

Violet: Don't worry. It will pay off soon.

Violet takes two pies to make another pie sandwich. Then Daisy takes another pic.

Daisy: This is more fun than calling her a runt anyday!

Misty: HEY!!!!

Daisy takes another pie and gets Misty at the side of her head.

Daisy: YUM YUM!!! ALL OVER!

Daisy tries to smear the pie over Misty's head as Violet takes yet more pictures.

Violet: This is definitely a keeper!

Lilly takes another tub of mixture and dumps it on Misty as Daisy takes another photo for the scrapbook.

Daisy: Not enough!

Daisy, Violet, and Lilly each take a bucket and dump the mixture on Misty. Lilly takes the picture afterwards.

Lilly: Time for another team attack!

Then they each take two pies and hit Misty again with a team attack. Daisy takes another pic.

Daisy: Maybe we should post this on the internet!

Misty: You better not. (fumes)

Lilly takes another pie and gets Misty in the face as Violet takes another photo.

Violet: It's time for the last three buckets!

Misty: Finally.

Each of the trio takes the last three buckets and dump the mixture on Misty as Lilly takes a pic afterwards. The pool was halfway filled with mixture and pie that fell off Misty.

Lilly: We still have the tubs!

Lilly takes another tub and dumps the mixture inside on Misty as Violet takes another pic.

Daisy: Time for another team attack!

Each of the trio takes two pies and pies Misty all over her head again as Daisy takes yet more pictures.

Violet: This is, like, the last of the mixture.... and I have nothing good to say!

And with that, Violet takes the last of mixture in the last tub and dumps it on Misty.

Violet: That's the last of the mixture!

Misty: Good.

Daisy: Now for another team attack!

Each of the trio takes two pies and gets Misty all over as Violet takes even more photos.

Daisy: I heard this can act like a beauty treatment!

Misty: Really?

Daisy: Like, yeah!

Daisy takes another pie and pies Misty in the face again as Lilly takes another picture.

Misty: I'm so gonna get you!

Violet: Don't forget about me!

Violet takes another pie and smashes it in Misty's face as Daisy takes yet another photo.

Misty: I won't! I'll make sure you get what Daisy gets too!

Lilly: What about me?

With that, Lilly takes yet another pie and gets Misty in the face again as Violet takes another pic. The crusts trickled down Misty's face.

Misty: You three!

Daisy: We have just enough film to make it through!

Violet takes another pie and pies Misty on the top of the head as Lilly takes another picture.

Violet: We're, like, almost done!

Misty: It's about time!

Lilly: TIME FOR THE FINAL TEAM ATTACK!!!!

And with that, for the last time, each of the sisters takes two pies and pies Misty all over the head and face as Lilly and Violet take pictures during and afterwards the team attack.

Misty: If I'm right, there should only be one pie left, right?

Daisy: You are so right! And I have the pleasure of delivering the last one to you!

Daisy takes the last pie and pies Misty in the face as Lilly takes the photograph.

Violet: Time to clean her off!

Lilly: Ditto

The trio each take a paper towel to wipe the mess off her face.

* * *

517wiiface: THAT WAS SO AWESOME!!! HAHAHAHAHAH!!!! XD Well, last chapter is on it's way! FROM THE COMMUNITY, SEE YOU LATER!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

517wiiface: Is it the last chapter already?! AWWWWWW MAN!!!!!! Well, for the last time this story......

Misty: 517wiiface does not own Pokemon.

517wiiface: Thanks.

Misty: It's the least I could do.

* * *

Misty: It's finally over! (Beaming as her sisters began to clean her off.)

Violet: We still have one last picture to take!

And with that, Violet takes the last picture with Misty's hair still messy, but her face is wiped clean.

Daisy: Let me, like, help you out of that pool!

Daisy helps her little sister out of the inflatable and removes the trash bag and throws it in the trash. Then she takes Misty to the shower to wash her hair.

Misty: Thank you for cleaning me off.

Daisy: Like, thank you for helping us with the scrapbook!

Misty: You should be lucky to have me as a sister.

Misty's hair is finally washed. Daisy wraps a towel around Misty's head and fetches a bathrobe for her little sister.

Daisy: Maybe we should, like, send some of the pictures to that Koochum kid!

Lilly: What a great idea!

Misty: No! And the name is Ketchum!

Violet: Oh come on! It'll be fun!

Misty: I don't want too!

Daisy: I'll make some copies!

Misty: You better not!

Daisy goes to make copies.

Violet: It's, like, no big deal.

Misty: It is to me!

Lilly tries to hold her back.

Lilly: I'm sure he'll like them cause he's, like, your boyfriend.

Misty: HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!! (rages)

Lilly: Yeah, right.

Daisy comes back with copies.

Daisy: Now I can, like, mail them!

Misty: Do, and I can tell Violet and Lilly about your little secret..

Daisy: WHAT THE.....

Misty realizes she now has the upper hand.

Violet: Tell us please!

Lilly: What is Daisy's secret?

Daisy quickly gets an envelope, puts the copies in, seals it, and mails it to Ash somewhere in Sinnoh.

Misty: Very well then. Daisy has had a few dates with Professor Oak's assistant, Tracey.

Violet: Daisy's got a boyfriend!!!!!!

Daisy: (fuming) TRACEY IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!

Lilly: Yeah, whatever. (rolls her eyes)

Daisy: (still fuming) I MEAN IT!!!!!

Misty: Sure you do.

Daisy loses her cool and sends out one of the Pokemon.

Daisy: Use water gun on Misty!

The pokemon doesn't hold back and squirts Misty's face.

Misty: WHY YOU....

Misty sends out another one of the Pokemon.

Misty: Use Ice Beam!

The Pokemon shoots a light blue beam at Daisy, and freezes her solid.

Misty: That score is now settled!

* * *

517wiiface: HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!!!! XD Boy, there was a lot of humor in the final chapter!

Misty: Oh really?

Misty hits him with pie.

517wiiface: Oh, that's how you wanna play?

517wiiface hits her with a pie.

517wiiface: Now we're even! Well, anyways, time to finish this story.

Misty: Ditto.

517wiiface and Misty: FROM , SEE YA!!!!!!!!


End file.
